1. Field of the Invention
This application is related to storage systems. Particularly, this application relates to using various connectivity options with distributed storage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various media host devices, such as TVs and car stereos, include USB connectivity options for accessing media stored on communication devices. These media host devices can access data stored on the communication devices that are directly attached. For example, both the media host device and the communication device are typically required to implement proprietary driver and storage protocols. Furthermore, there are limited, if any, options available for media host device for accessing data located on devices not directly attached (e.g., via USB) to that media host device. It would be advantageous to provide an easier and more flexible access between media host devices and any such mobile devices.